The present invention relates to a motor vehicle driving aid system, and in particular a system operable to avoid the occurrence of accidents or at least to limit their consequences, and in particular operable to avoid collisions against obstacles ahead and prevent the vehicle leaving the road.
Numerous systems have already been proposed for automatic vehicle braking. Such known systems tend essentially to cause automatic braking of a motor vehicle only on the basis of the relative distance and relative speed with respect to an obstacle ahead.